The People You Meet at The Chip Shop
by Professor Evans
Summary: Warning! This is an Amy bashing fic, if you like Amy please turn around and ignore this fan fiction. It's a why Amy just doesn't compare story. Amy meets former companions at a Chip shop and realizes shes not up to par with the rest of them.


**Ok, first up Warning! This is an Amy bashing fic, if you like Amy please turn around and ignore this fan fiction. It's a why Amy just doesn't compare story.**

**I got this idea from The Five People You Meet In Heaven, however seeing as there is more than five past companions I am going to do it just the going to be called The People You Meet At the Chip Shop.**

**Warnings- Not been beta, Amy Bashing  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- Plot bunnies away! *One comes back hold a piece of paper* woot rights to Doctor Who**

* * *

><p>Amy, Amelia, The Girl Who Waited, Mrs. Pond, the under-paid prostitute, whatever you wish to call her, was sitting in a chip shop in Cardiff. The Doctor needed to do repairs on the TARDIS and asked Rory for his help, so she offered to head out and grab a bite to eat because she missed chips for a while.<p>

She had to admit traveling time and space was a wonderful thing to do but nothing beat coming back to Earth. She looked around the shop and noticed that it was only her and the workers. A place like this shouldn't be this empty this time of day, it was almost spooky. Amy was use to spooky. She breathed a sigh of relief when an older woman with ginger hair walked in and ordered. Amy was being ridiculous. The woman picked up her chips and walked over to Amy, sitting down across from her.

"Hello, I'm Donna, Donna Noble" the woman held out her hand and Amy shook it gently.

"Amy Pond" Amy didn't want to be rude but she asked anyway "Why are you sitting with me? I mean there are a bunch of other seats opened"

"Didn't want to sit alone" Donna shrugged

Donna smiled and popped and chip into her mouth looking around for a moment.

"So how are your travels with the Doctor going?" Donna asked

Amy grabbed a napkin and coughed into it, the bluntness of this woman and the Doctor made her choke on her soda.

"How do you know about me and the Doctor?" Amy asked before coughing again.

"Big blue police box, five feet away from the chip shop where a girl is eating alone. Common sense really"

"How do you know about the Doctor?" Amy replied finally calming down after her coughing fit.

"Traveled with him for a while, did all sorts of things" Donna replied, staring out the window as if holding on to her memories.

"Why did you leave?" Amy was interested; she had never met a former companion

"Not my choice, he had to take away my memories or my brain would have fried up" Donna said sadly before popping another chip in her mouth.

"Wait, what?" Amy ask confused "you still have your memories, you're here, with me, talking about him"

"Well I guess someone wanted me to meet you, walked through the door and got all of my memories back, I have a feeling that when I leave they'll be gone again" she said sadly.

"So what did you do on your travels?" Amy asked, hoping to find out a little more about Donna's time as a companion

"Oh a bunch of stuff, we were the best of friends and had the best times. Pompeii was interesting not the best" Donna shrugged her shoulders a bit "got blood on my hands but I couldn't let him do it on his own. Convinced him to save a family too"

"What?"

"Aliens took over Vesuvius, it was him and I that made the volcano erupt"

"Oh" Amy looked down at her hands

"It's was nice for him to have a friend instead of a romantic interest, I was going to travel with him for as long as I could" she played with the napkin in her lap "but the universe had other plans"

"I'm sorry" Amy said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's not your fault dear but thanks" Donna took a sip of soda and look to her "So what have you done?"

Amy looked away ashamed, she hadn't really done anything close to what this woman has went through. What could she say? She remembered a story and it took her fourteen years to do it. She didn't have blood on her hands; she pushed his buttons and kind of got in his way.

"Oh the normal" Amy replied nonchalantly

"I see" Donna said nodding her head slowly.

Donna stood up and finished her soda. She grabbed her purse and jacket and swung them on.

"Well it was nice talking to you; I don't think I'll be seeing you again. Take care Amy"

"You too Donna"

Donna smiled softly and left the chippy, when she got outside she looked around like she had left the stove on. She shook her head a bit before walking off. Amy looked around before spotting another woman walking into the shop. She was dark skinned and dressed in a uniform. She sat down across from Amy with nothing but a drink.

"Hello, I'm Martha Jones"


End file.
